


go with it

by Izzi456



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coffee Shop Meet-Cute, F/F, just a dumb little one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzi456/pseuds/Izzi456
Summary: a clueless bi and a useless gay walk into a coffee shop........





	go with it

“Alex! There she is!”

Alex frowned and stepped away from Winn, who was hitting her arm with his usual amount of enthusiasm.

“There’s who?” she asked as they both stopped outside the coffee shop window.

“The girl from my psych class. She’s super smart and pretty. She’s sitting at that table over there, see?”

He pointed to a table near the back and Alex spotted her.

She was typing away on her laptop and had long dark brown hair and a button-up shirt from what Alex could see. Alex definitely remembered Winn constantly mentioning some girl from his psych class that he’d been wanting to ask out.

“Should I go in there and talk to her? And ask her out?”

“Yeah, go for it,” Alex said, clapping him on the shoulder. 

“Really?” Winn asked even as he already started to mess with his hair. Alex nodded. “Okay.”

He took a deep breath in and stood up a little straighter which made Alex roll her eyes and shove him towards the door. When Winn regained his footing he shot her a glare and strolled in.

Alex pulled her coat tighter around her and shoved her hands into her pockets. A couple minutes went by before Alex started to shiver. It didn’t seem like Winn was going to come back out anytime soon, so she went in.

A wave of warmth hit her, and she looked around for Winn. She saw him at the table talking to the girl and smiling. She sighed. _Finally_. He’d been talking about her for weeks and asking Alex too many times for advice. Except Alex had no idea why he was asking her for advice as _she_ didn’t know how to talk to girls either.

Alex went to the counter to order a drink as she figured they’d be here awhile.

When she turned around, hot coffee in hand, the girl—Winn’s girl—was looking right at her.

She started waving at Alex to come over, and Alex furrowed her brow, very, very confused as to what was happening. Winn back was to her, so she pointed to herself and mouthed, “Me?” and the girl nodded slightly and kept waving.

 _This is super weird_ , Alex thought. Had she had a class with this girl and completely forgot? Alex doubted it—it’d be hard to forget someone like that. Alex slowly made her way over, for no other reason than to ask her what was going on.

Once Alex got within arm’s reach of Winn and the girl, the girl stood up and exclaimed, “Hey babe! I was wondering when you’d show up.”

She then grabbed Alex’s empty hand, and before Alex could say anything the girl, who was a bit shorter than her, pulled her towards her and planted a kiss right on her lips. Alex’s eyebrows shot up, but it was over before she could even process anything. The girl whispered, “Just go with it,” which made a shiver run down Alex’s spine, before she leaned back.

The girl, still holding Alex’s hand, turned back to Winn. “Sorry to cut you off, what were you saying?”

Alex was still frozen, but she glanced at Winn who was just sitting there, his jaw practically on the floor, his eyes as wide as saucers, as he looked between the two of them. Alex figured she had the exact same look on her face, too.

“Oh, um, never mind. I’ll—I’ll talk to you later,” Winn stammered, hastily getting up and leaving as fast as humanly possible.

The girl finally let go of Alex’s hand and slumped back down onto her seat with a sigh of relief.

“I’m _so_ sorry about that,” she apologized with a smile.

Alex was still slowly processing everything that had just happened, but she noted that the girl had dimples. And dark brown eyes. No wonder Winn had been enamored by her since the start of the semester.

“He was about to ask me out,” the girl continued, “and I didn’t want to go through that.”

“Oh, yeah, no, it’s okay,” Alex said, clearing her throat. She wasn’t going to complain about getting a kiss from a pretty girl. “But, um…can I ask why you didn’t want to go out with that guy?”

As annoying as Winn was, he was still like a little brother to her. Alex had been his wingwoman since freshman year, with little success, and Winn was going to want some answers to the million questions Alex knew he was going to ask as soon as she went back outside.

The girl shrugged. “He wasn’t my type.”

Alex crossed her arms over her chest. Winn was one of the nicest guys she knew, how could this girl just blow him off so quickly?

“Well, he seemed like a pretty good guy. What exactly is your type then?”

The girl smirked, not-so-subtly looking Alex up and down. “You are,” she told her.

Alex’s eyes widened again, and she felt her neck get hot. 

_Oh_.

After a moment of silence, the girl sighed. “But honestly, I am really sorry for using you without asking. Can I buy you a coffee to make up for it?”

“I, um,” Alex stuttered, willing herself to get her shit together. She lifted up her cup and said the only thing she could think of. “I already have one.”

“Oh, okay,” the girl said. She thought for a second and then pulled out a pen from her backpack. “Well then, how about this…” she took the cup from Alex’s hand and Alex watched as she wrote her name and a string of numbers on it.

She capped the pen and handed the cup back to Alex with a smile that made Alex’s stomach flutter. Alex glanced down at it and saw that her name was Maggie and, yup, that was her phone number.

“Just in case you ever want me to be your real girlfriend,” the girl—Maggie—then said.

She shot Alex a wink and turned back to her laptop to continue whatever she was doing as if the past two minutes hadn’t happened.

Alex didn’t know what to do, but she managed to walk out even as her mind was still reeling.

Winn was bouncing up and down on his toes trying to keep warm, and he had an exasperated expression on his face as she came towards him.

“So, _babe_ ,” he said, “I’m gonna take a wild guess and say she isn’t into dudes?”

As an answer, Alex spun her cup around to show him what she’d written.

Winn shook his head and started laughing. They both started down the sidewalk again towards the dorm buildings.

Alex was definitely going to tease Winn about this for a very long time. And she couldn’t _wait_ to tell Kara.

“Why is it that I always go for the gay girls and the straight guys? I went in there to ask her out and somehow _you_ walk out with her number.”

Alex patted him on the shoulder and took a sip of her drink, trying to keep a smile off her face. “That’s rough, buddy.”

“Tell me about it,” Winn said with a huff. “We both really need to work on our gaydars.”

“We really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> based on this tumblr post: http://alotofunsteady.tumblr.com/post/170674931860


End file.
